His Pretty Ninja Girl
by Sapphire Assassin 30
Summary: " This one-shot is based off of the final movie of the FATAL FURY TRILOGY and revolves around Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui this time around. All characters are owned by SNK. While waiting for Terry and Joe to wake up after being hit by sleeping darts, Andy FINALLY admits his feelings for Mai..."


**Author's Note: "Here's yet another FATAL FURY fanfic for my cousin NELLE- CHAN, this time revolving round ANDY BOGARD and MAI SHIRANUI. I got the idea for this next one-shot after reading up a bit on Andy from the SNK wiki. This takes place after the final fight with two of Laocorn Gaudeamus' followers, Hauer and Panni in the third and final movie of the trilogy, entitled: 'FATAL FURY: THE MOTION PICTURE.' All characters are owned by SNK. The only thing I take credit for is the creation of the fic title and cover. Hope you all enjoy!"**

* * *

His Pretty Ninja Girl

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

 **~Jerusalem, Israel~**

Mai Shiranui smiled with a sigh of relief and quiet utterance of the younger Bogard brother's name after taking care of the pink haired woman named Panni. Mai called his name again, this time in warning as their other assailant, the dirty blonde haired male known as Hauer quickly got up; despite the powerful elbow attack Andy had delivered to his face earlier, intending to launch a surprise attack on him. But Andy was much too quick and finished off his attacker in seconds with a harsh slap to the face that once again caused blood to flow.

"Is he dead?" Mai questioned, moving to stand closer to him, secretly catching the appreciative once over he gave her when he thought she didn't notice. The pink gold and white dress she now wore was one of her favorite fighting attires and afforded Andy quite the view, which was why she wore this specific dress often. The well endowed ninja girl felt saddened that Sulia had willingly returned to her older twin brother to ensure the safety of Terry, Joe and herself. But Mai also knew that Terry would do all in his power to get her back and keep his promise to free Laocorn from the hold that the evil Armor of Mars had over him. Because she knew that just as she herself loved Andy, Terry was quickly falling for Sulia and she had playfully hinted at that fact to the cute golden eyed girl who had quickly become friends with them all.

"I'm sorry I was late" Andy said smiling.

"Andy… I uh…I mean… Andy?" Mai stuttered with a tiny smile as the blonde haired ninja wordlessly pulled her so that they were both facing one another, faces inches apart.

"Don't say anything" he murmured before kissing her soundly then and there beside the hotel's pool.

* * *

Quite a few moments passed before the kiss was broken so that the two ninjas could get some air, though they still kept a hold on one another as they both took a seat by the pool to wait until the effects of the sleeping darts that Terry and Joe had been shot with wore off and they woke up.

Mai looked up at the man she loved more than anything with beautiful adoring brown eyes, and to her surprise and joy unlike so many times in the past when she'd tried to display affection, spoken of kids or marriage; this time he was not pulling away from her or trying to change the subject. In fact, to her surprise he kissed her again, which caused her heart to beat just a little faster. He must have surely heard it, with how close he was. He truly was handsome, dressed in a sleeveless all black fighting suit, gloves and boots, his long blonde hair blowing loose and free in the light night air.

"I do love you Mai…" the younger Bogard brother quietly admitted.

"But not enough to openly admit it, the only reason you feel the need to do so now is because Hauer tried to kiss me" Mai replied as she flipped her long brown ponytail over her shoulder, miffed.

"Will you let me finish?" the blonde ninja growled.

The buxom bombshell locked eyes with him, arms crossed, keeping silent just as he asked.

"I do love you; I just don't think that I could juggle being your boyfriend and training at the same time. I want to best Terry one day as everyone well knows" Andy replied with a fond smirk directed at his still unconscious older brother.

Mai sighed quietly; she had already suspected that to be the reason but was glad that he'd finally decided to share it with her. She leaned her head against his strong muscled shoulder and closed her eyes for a few moments. "I'll wait Andy" she murmured. Her eyes flew open upon feeling his body tense. Andy turned slightly to look at the young woman at his side, stupefied at her relentless devotion to him. Mai gently closed his slightly open mouth with a giggle.

"I'm serious Andy; I'll wait for however long it takes. I know that you will be able to beat Terry one day. And once you have, then you can concentrate fully on us… You better…. And you better appreciate this generous sacrifice I've made, because as you know, being the still young and beautiful girl I am I CAN have any man I want, but because I'm also a hopeless romantic I do believe that my love for you will see me through. I want you, and will settle for no one else Andy Bogard" she replied poking his chest with every word she spoke.

Andy's bright blue eyes widened in surprise before he flashed a full heart stopping smile at her and pulled her close to him once again, both quickly becoming entranced by one another as they stared deep into the other's eyes. However, the magic spell was soon broken to the pretty ninja's dismay…

* * *

"Uh Mai…. I think we should get a bit of training done since neither Terry nor Joe have woken up yet" Andy replied going serious once again, which always happened in regards to his training.

"Fine…" Mai replied hanging her head and sighing in defeat before rising, removing her fan and taking her fighting stance. She knew that their training sessions could last for quite a long time, yet she wouldn't have it any other way. He finally understood the full extent of her feelings and this fact filled her with immense joy.

As they sparred, Andy marveled at Mai's beauty, gracefulness and agility; still surprised by her total devotion to him. Yes he truly was lucky to call her his own… She was and forever would be… His Pretty Ninja Girl…

* * *

 **Author's Note: "And there is my second FATAL FURY one-shot ladies and gents. Don't own any of the characters. These events could have happened after the kiss at the pool. These two lovebirds adore each other; even a blind man could see it.**

 **Andy just needs to finally admit his feelings, hence the idea for this one-shot. But if you've watched the final movie of the trilogy, which this one-shot is based off of you'll notice that Mai has no trouble expressing her love, though Andy is always the one saving her when she's in trouble. So deep down he really does care for her…**

 **Anyway I hope that you've enjoyed this second short one-shot. Feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys. Until next time!"**


End file.
